The purpose of these studies is to help define the renal mechanism which control electrolyte excretion during normal and pathophysiologic conditions. Clearance micropuncture and microcatheterization methods will be used to study sodium, potassium and hydrogen transport along the medullary collecting duct in rats with various abnormalities of potassium and acid-base metabolism.